mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
DJ Pon-3/Галерея
Первый сезон Рождённая для успеха DJ Pon-3 spins a record S1E14.png Who that S01E14.png DJ Pon-3's magic aura S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 S01E14.png DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png Второй сезон Свадьба в Кантерлоте. Часть 2 Pinkie Pie pulling up DJ Pon-3 S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 about to start the music S2E26.png Pinkie Pie and DJ Pon-3 S02E26.png DJ Pon-3 hitting the disc S2E26.png DJ Pon-3 removes her shades S2E26.png Wedding dance S2E26.png Третий сезон Загадочное волшебное лекарство Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy about to blow balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up a balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy blowing up balloon 2.png Fluttershy lets go of balloon S3E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png DJ Pon-3 and ponies laughing S03E13.png Четвёртый сезон Будь проще! Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Everyone looking at Pinkie Pie S4E13.png Other ponies shh Pinkie S4E13.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! DJ Pon-3 on the turntable S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 record scratching S4E21.png DJ Pon-3 playing the turntable S4E21.png Pinkie with DJ Pon-3 S4E21.png В плену у вдохновения DJ Pon-3 at the Foal and Filly Fair S4E23.png Пятый сезон Блум и тень DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity at judges' table S5E4.png Sweetie Belle on stage S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity give poor scores S5E4.png Кусочек жизни Dr. Hooves sees DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png Dr. Hooves trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves still trying to get DJ Pon-3's attention S5E9.png Dr. Hooves talking directly to DJ Pon-3 S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 bobbing her head S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -and she's got to do it now!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 nods her head at Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -why have you brought me here-- S5E9.png Dr. Hooves -they've got style!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 leaves S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody's house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 enters the house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in front of Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 drinking a bottle of milk S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 listening to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gets an idea S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 behind her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a record S5E9.png Octavia listening to DJ Pon-3's beats S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 at her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing down an effects pedal S5E9.png Octavia Melody unsure of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 gauging Octavia's reaction S5E9.png Octavia -I'm not sure that's appropriate- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 in deep thought S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pressing a bass pedal S5E9.png Octavia notices DJ Pon-3's new sound S5E9.png Octavia approves of DJ Pon-3's sound S5E9.png Octavia Melody -that's more like it!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia playing together S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking at each other S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 looking slyly at Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia spin their musical tools S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia's playing intensifies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony with Octavia S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 smiling at Octavia S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 playing in harmony S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia split-screen S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 brings out the jumbo speaker S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 pointing at Octavia Melody S5E9.png Overhead shot of DJ Pon-3's turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 raising a vinyl record S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spinning records on her hooves S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 standing on her turntable S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 spins on turntable on her head S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 dubstep cello big finish S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia freeze in midair S5E9.png Octavia -I'm going to be late for the wedding!- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station bursts out of the house S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 -jump the shark- S5E9.png Octavia and DJ Pon-3 speed down the street S5E9.png DJ station speeds past Featherweight and ponies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 sees something approaching S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 about to crash into a house S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 signalling to Octavia Melody S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making a hard left S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 hanging onto her turntable S5E9.png DJ and Octavia about to crash into Button, Hughbert, and Dance Fever S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds down the road S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station has more passengers S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 sees something else approaching S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 motions for Cranky to get out of the way S5E9.png DJ Pon-3's DJ station speeds past Cranky S5E9.png DJ station speeds toward other ponies S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and others in deep shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Octavia Melody -something like that might work- S5E9.png DJ Pon-3 straightening her sunglasses S5E9.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Никаких вторых шансов DJ Pon-3 pops out of the bush S6E6.png DJ Pon-3 looking at Twilight and Starlight S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle --who can really say-- S6E6.png Twilight Sparkle --I know I can't!-- S6E6.png Twilight looking at DJ Pon-3 S6E6.png DJ Pon-3 walking away S6E6.png Cranky, DJ Pon-3, and Derpy at the table S6E6.png Cranky Doodle --I thought you said nosehair trimmers-- S6E6.png Cranky Doodle Donkey --I'm hungry!-- S6E6.png Twilight backing out of the party S6E6.png Twilight --lost amongst the artichokes-- S6E6.png Celestia and dinner guests continue to wait S6E6.png Cranky asks Celestia about her mane S6E6.png День очага Snowfall Frost looking in Snowdash's window S6E8.png DJ Pon-3 and Octavia making old-timey music S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents dancing along to the music S6E8.png Wideshot of the party S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents --and the reason is-- S6E8.png Spirit of HW Presents --to be with your friends!-- S6E8.png Pinkie's Present big confetti finish S6E8.png A view of the party; Merry and Flutterholly talking to each other S06E08.png Flutterholly and Merry hears knocking and heads to the door S06E08.png Snowdash --no one's ever given me dragon toenail-- S06E08.png Snowdash --It's awesome!-- S06E08.png Snowdash --come get some eggnog-- S06E08.png Snowdash goes off of screen S06E08.png Snowdash gets an eggnog S06E08.png Snowfall takes and eggnog and drinks it S06E08.png Noteworthy gives Starlight a bell collar S6E8.png Ponies sing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Reprise) S6E8.png Новости Седельного ряда Ponies dancing to DJ Pon-3's music S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 dropping the beat S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 playing club music S6E9.png Pinkie Pie gives record to DJ Pon-3 S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 levitating Pinkie's vinyl record S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 swapping the vinyl records S6E9.png Pinkie Pie enters DJ Pon-3's empty club S6E9.png Pinkie Pie apologizing to DJ Pon-3 S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 shrugging S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 intrigued S6E9.png DJ Pon-3 providing beats for the grand opening S6E9.png Smoke filling the boutique S6E9.png Customers watching club dancers S6E9.png Manehattan stallion praising Rarity For You S6E9.png Manehattan ponies pleased with the grand opening S6E9.png Rarity blushing with pride S6E9.png Rarity looks at her friends while blushing S6E9.png Rarity crying tears of joy S6E9.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Rainbow flying toward Ponyville town hall S6E15.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии DJ Pon-3 spinning a vinyl record S7E1.png DJ Pon-3 starting the party S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Грива в тебе не главное Ponies in line to buy Mares Day flowers S7E19.png Filthy Rich -looks like I'm not the only one- S7E19.png Diamond Tiara rolls her eyes at her father S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Разные интересы Starlight Glimmer -we both love magic- S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer talking to DJ Pon-3 S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer -now that I think about it- S7E24.png Starlight -there isn't a pony in all of Equestria- S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer -I have more in common with- S7E24.png DJ Pon-3 listening to her tunes S7E24.png Starlight Glimmer hears the train arrive S7E24.png Friendship Express pulls into the station S7E24.png ''My Little Pony в кино DJ Pon-3 spinning a record MLPTM.png Twilight flies over DJ Pon-3's soundstage MLPTM.png Spike announcing Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade standing on stage MLPTM.png DJ Pon-3 playing music in the credits MLPTM.png DJ Pon-3 playing a new song MLPTM.png Восьмой сезон Играй роль, пока роль не станет тобой DJ Pon-3 shaking her head at Rarity S8E4.png Бабули зажигают DJ Pon-3's turntables S8E5.png DJ Pon-3's pumping up the music S8E5.png Rainbow and grannies at DJ Pon-3's club S8E5.png Лучший подарок на свете Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png IDW комиксы My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (комиксы) Comic issue 1 cover B.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover.png Comic issue 1 Lone Star Comics cover textless.jpg FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene covers version.png FANMADE comic issue 1 cover scene seamlessHD.jpg Comic issue 1 page 6.png Comic issue 1 in Polish page 27.png Comic issue 2 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 2 Hot Topic cover textless.jpg Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 3 Midtown Comics cover textless.jpg Midtown Variant Issue 4.jpg Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 9 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg IDW comic issue 9 cover by Andy Price.jpg Comic issue 9 San Diego Comic Con Exclusive (IDW) textless.jpg Comic issue 10 cover A.jpg Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 10 Hot Topic cover uncolored.jpg Comic issue 10 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 10 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 10 credits page.jpg Comic issue 11 pages 12-13.jpg Comic issue 12 Larry's cover.jpg Comic issue 12 rough shared edition cover.jpg Comic issue 20 page 11.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover.jpg Comic issue 24 Hal-Con cover textless.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 46 sub cover.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 62 cover A.jpg Comic issue 62 credits page.jpg Comic issue 63 page 5.jpg My Little Pony Micro-Series Comic micro 3 page 1.png Comic micro 3 page 2.png My Little Pony: Friends Forever Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 9 page 2-3.jpg Friends Forever issue 16 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 cover A.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 credits page.jpg My Little Pony: The Movie Prequel'' MLP The Movie Prequel issue 1 cover A.jpg Другие Comic issue 1 box set 1st printing.jpg My Little Pony Cover Gallery 1 cover.jpg Comic issue 4 and 5 Midtown combined covers.jpg Comic issue 12 Jetpack and Larry's art.jpg Transformers issue 30 cover RE Convention 2014 edition.png Товары DJ Pon-3 toy.jpg Funko Pop! figures promotional image.jpg Guardians of Harmony Fan Series DJ-Pon-3 figure and turntable.jpg Guardians of Harmony Fan Series DJ-Pon-3 packaging.jpg Zecora toy and packaging SDCC 2012.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg German Season 3 Poster.jpg Season 4 poster.jpg MLP Season Five Character poster.png Season 2 French DVD cover sideview.png Rolling Tones card MLP CCG.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 3.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart Daft PON3.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 2.jpg Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ Pon-3.png Merchandise T-Shirt Fanart DJ PON3 Graffiti.jpg Vinyl Scratch in official Hasbro licensed product.jpg Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg It's a Pony Kind of Christmas 2016 edition cover.jpg Разное Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 3.jpg DJ Pinkie Pie Hubworld Wedding promotion.png Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Журналы DJ Pon-3 unhappy about rain UK Magazine 42.jpg DJ Pon-3 looks at records UK Magazine 42.jpg DJ Pon-3 arrives at library UK Magazine 42.jpg en:DJ Pon-3/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей